killerbfandomcom-20200214-history
The First Anti-Barney War
The First Anti-Barney war was a conflict over the presedency of Barney after his takeover of the galaxy. 'KNOWN PARTICIPANTS (ANTI BARNEY GROUP)' *[[Mario|'Mario']] *[[Luigi|'Luigi']] *'Durge' *'Morshu' *'King Harkinian' *'Cad Bane' *'Grievous' *'Unknown ABG Commander' 'KNOWN PARTICIPANTS (BARNEY'S FORCES)' *Barney *'Link' *'Tellitubby High Commander' *'Justin Bieber' *'Ash Ketchum' *'Pikachu' *'Unknown Goomba Spy' *'Zelda' 'CAMPAIGNS' 'BATTLE OF UTAH DESERT' The newly appointed general of the ABG army, Grievous, recieved intelligence from one of his spies that Barney's Leutenant, Justin Bieber, had set up a base in the deserts of Utah. Grievous knew that his men couldn't march that far, so he arranged for a fleet of stealth jets to transport them to the desert. At approximately 2:00 PM that day, Grievous ordered his troops to fire on the enemy base. Meanwhile, inside the base, Bieber was hailed by Grievous telling him to surrender. Bieber wouldn't put up with that, so he sent out with twelve heavy-weapons-Barneylings to take down the cyborg general. Grievous met them halfway and desposed of the Barneylings, leaving Justin to scramble into a nearby bathroom. He hailed Grievous, pleading for mercy. But Grievous refused. Bieber poked his head out of the bathroom to check for the general, and was decapitated from behind by Grievous's Plasma Blade. ' 'ASSAULT ON HYRULE Barney's top general, Ash, mounted an assault on Hyrule's Northern side. King Harkinian and General Durge were assigned to defend the city. At around 4:17 AM, Ash used a forceball to destroy the wall around Hyrule, then marched his army of Super Battle Knights into the courtyard of Hyrule Castle. But the king summoned the power of the dinner bomb to wipe out the invasion force. Ash, enraged, fled back to the island of Koridai, then renamed Kanto, to ponder his next move. 'THE TELLITUBBIES STRIKE KALEE' The Tellitubbies, a warrior race that had long hated the people of Kalee, their neighbor planet, decided that they were tired of their neighbor blotting out the sun. They amassed a great armada and left for the planet at about noon. Grievous, who happened to be on Kalee at the time, heard about the invasion and mustered together an army of Kaleesh elites to prevent the Tellitubbies from destroying the planet. Meanwhile, the four elite tellitubbies, Tinky-Winky, Po, Dipsy, and La-La assembled a crate of miniature proton bombs to detonate at the capital. Grievous's team arrived before the delivery could be arranged, however. Po engaged Grievous with his vacuum gun, while the other three quietly picked up the crate and escaped into their shuttle. Grievous managed to launch Po into the shuttle as the ramp closed down. Inside the ship, Dipsy was trying to stow the explosives away in the cargo hold when La-La came and offered to help. But, as La-La was trying to shove a stray bomb into the box, she pressed the detonatiom link by accident, destroying the four elites and saving Kalee. ''' ASH'S FINAL ASSAULT' '''Ash Ketchum's fleet of warships sailed over.' Category:Wars